


just a kiss?

by m_ellifluovs



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Porn, plotless smut, sorry not sorry :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:36:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ellifluovs/pseuds/m_ellifluovs
Summary: tuesday night in jung wheein and kim yongsun's life.
wheein needs her daily dose of sunshine sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wheesun needs more donations in their tag. seriously, add up to that number. thx

it was just a random day, a random tuesday night. the tv was loud, nonsensical talking idle in the background whilst the bowl of popcorn lay neglected by the edge of the coffee table. there was no light. the constant flashing of different colors from the tv was enough to keep wheein from being blind though.

what time was it? last time she checked, her phone flashed three minutes until midnight. the soft murmurs from the tv was lulling wheein to sleep. the soft woman holding her in the dark aided to her drowsiness too.

“are you sleepy?” the soft voice was silk in wheein’s ears and before she knew it, the corners of her lips were tugging up into a lazy smile. wheein brushed her nose along the prominent yet soft jawline of the woman (the fluff of her cheeks hindered the sharpness of her face), fingers finding their way to curl around the slim arm secured around her waist.

“a bit, yeah. the office was annoying today.” the hum from the woman soothed wheein. she felt a small kiss being planted on the crown of her head. instantly, butterflies painted the walls of her stomach with rainbows.

“i can see that. you can sleep. i’ll turn the tv off or something– it’ll be fine.”

“unnie–” wheein was cut when the older woman hugged her head. a boob hug! wheein thought. “don’t be so stubborn, wheeinie.” ah yes, that nickname.

“can i just get a kiss then?” it was during these moments wheein thanked her marketing skills; bargaining was easy, not to mention it gave her what she wanted. “i’ll sleep as soon as you give me a kiss,”

wheein puckered her lips, her upper lip brushing against the tip of her nose. this made the older woman laugh. “i know what you’re trying to do, lil’ dumbass. get your ass to our room. i’ll follow. still have to wash our dishes,”

wheein felt like a pup after the pat on her bottom. and maybe if wheein was half pup half human, her tail would be wagging from left to right. a groan vibrated from the shorter woman, finding her “skills” useless. “fine,”

on her feet (or paws), wheein dragged her feet into their room. the bedroom was a mess. some clothes here, the curtains half open. the closet left open and the computer table holding not only a computer but a bunch of mugs as well. sometimes wheein forgets the fact that she was a messy person.

she decided to bring the cups to the kitchen. wheein was hearing the water running anyway, and some clinking of glass. she was probably doing the dishes already.

holding two mugs in one hand, and one in the other, wheein tiptoed her way to their little kitchen. wheein saw her backside, the tie if the apron loose behind her. she must’ve been feeling lazy to tie it up.

without a word, wheein moved forward then slammed the three mugs onto the aluminum sink, successfully shocking the older woman.

“wheein! oh my go– i could’ve broken our plates!” wheein’s boisterous laughter didn't amuse the older, the crease between her brows silencing the happy woman.

“sorry unnie,” both women knew however that wheein was far from sorry.

wheein waited for the mugs to be taken care of before waddling behind the slightly taller. nose against the softness of the older’s shoulder, wheein snaked her arms around the slim waist. soon, the scent that comforted wheein washed over her (but then again, this scent was everywhere).

as if it was the first time encountering such cozy perfume, or maybe just the smell of her skin, wheein started tracing the length of the neck with the tip of her nose.

she took the natural perfume in while her arms constricted more, almost like a snake that finally caught her prey. “you smell so nice, unnie.”

the older woman laughed. wheein noted how she seemed to have stopped her movements, the water running without constraint. “turn the faucet off. we’ve done enough damage to mother earth.”

the command was met a second after. this time, wheein brought her nose to the small gap behind the ears that she adored. they turn red whenever she was embarrassed. “you sound like the first time you caught a whiff of my perfume,”

wheein chuckled but hummed soon after. “this isn't about the perfume.” albeit eyes half lidded, wheein saw how the woman in her arms clutched on the edge of the counter. it was as if she was trying not to fall off the edge of the cliff.

too bad wheein wanted to push her.

“this is about how you smell without the perfume. how you smell beneath all the mask you put when meeting the outside world,” fingers soon started exploring the canvas beneath the loose shirt.

it was this porcelain skin that gave off wheein’s favorite scent; it was her scent. wheein didn’t want the scent on her though. on the contrary, she wanted this all to herself. and in fact, she wanted her scent to be all over the older instead.

wheein liked marking what was hers, liked claiming and reminding this woman that she was hers.

fingers moved along the dips and curves of the stomach, tracing every bend like a blind person would with their embedded books. gently and slowly, wheein grazed her nails and made useless patterns.

“wheein…” she was weak. wheein loved it when she’s weak.

“yes, yongsun unnie?”

wheein knew yongsun hated how she was cocky, how she was being nothing but a smug brat. yongsun lowered her head. wheein couldn't figure if it was to give her more space to peck or because she knew this wouldn't make her sleep any time soon.

“you should sleep– you’re getting up at six tomorrow. it’s almost one,”

but the way yongsun pressed her ass more on wheein’s hips said otherwise.

it always did, wheein snickered. “right. it’s okay unnie, i need my daily dose of sunshine sex.”

yongsun rolled her eyes while a small chuckle came from her throat. it was from annoyance, wheein knew.

soon, wheein’s lips were travelling down to the crook of her neck. she was pecking at first, keeping it as innocent as possible.

lies. there was no such thing as innocent when it came to wheein.

soon, her lips were ajar and were catching a patch of skin now and then. her hot breath smudged on yongsun’s skin. the cold air from the aircondition made wheein’s breath flames against her flesh. maybe because it was already midnight but yongsun was reacting to everything, even the tiniest thing.

mischievous hands crawled north along yongsun’s bosom, keeping her touch light if not, barely making contact. “if we’re gonna do this, make it fast.”

“oh, i know you like it fast unnie.” but i don't, she thought with a grin.

teeth caught the rim of yongsun’s ear, tugging at it whilst her hips started meeting the grinding of yongsun’s. every drag aided more wetness to the center of her underwear, the friction it caused cracking the wall wheein had built.

“you’ve always been impatient, never realizing how beautiful your body is. you should take your time, let me appreciate every inch of your sex,”

wheein’s voice was husky, crisp and lustful in yongsun’s ear. wheein knew yongsun was cursing her right now, maybe doing some mantra just so she could pick things up or maybe praying to the devil that she die already.

but wheein was a devil and such prayers only made her scoff.

the fingers by yongsun’s chest halted. yongsun wasn’t wearing a bra but this isn't a surprise. fingers, particularly her left set, started playing with yongsun’s left breast.

it circled, it poked, it grazed around the darker patch of skin but it never made full contact. yongsun’s nipples were hard, wheein could tell, but wheein had a tingle of satisfaction seeing yongsun so mad. yongsun was starting to sigh, which was fuel to wheein’s fire.

“do i have to fucking beg for everything?” yongsun was midway finishing her sentence when wheein took heed of her request.

she squeezed the nubs, between her index and her middle, before letting it roll along between her thumb and index. the broken yelp made wheein press herself more against yongsun’s behind, trapping her between the counter and her own frame.

“yes unnie. sometimes you have to beg for everything,” the respectful prefixes didn't help yongsun calm down. why was wheein being such an ass? she was already so sleepy earlier.

wheein tugged and pinched, every twist making yongsun whimper more and lower her head. like a puzzle she just solved, wheein devoured more of yongsun’s soft flesh of her neck after tugging on yongsun’s nipple, the tender skin coloring with every suck wheein did.

yongsun tried to face wheein. she twisted her body, shoulders almost facing the older until the younger greeted her with a growl. “move and i will stop this.”

yongsun was wheein’s puppet. a muse that followed her every word without much thought. yongsun was there all for jung wheein’s taking.

the lump on yongsun’s shirt because of wheein’s arms was the only thing she could see. it was moving gently and with every twist the younger did on her nipple, the more she noticed how the lumps moved in a jerking manner.

“wheein-ah…” if begging will be her salvation, begging she shall do.

“i love it when you call me like that, babe.” the nickname had yongsun’s knees like jelly. wheein’s grinding against her ass, moaning and biting her neck in ways that added more fuel in the pit of her stomach.

“please… please just hurry up.”

the devil knew when a mortal was desperate so wheein complied.

keeping all garments on, wheein’s hand travelled south, the other still aiding to the nipple that was hard enough to keep playing with. every noise of pleasure, or was it pain, made wheein buck her hips up against yongsun’s behind.

yongsun’s torso was almost on the counter if not for wheein holding her top straight up, hands now squeezing yongsun’s soft mound. “good god,” yongsun breathed, sweat starting to moist her skin.

soon, the lump from her shirt now formed on her short. it was warm and wet and wheein’s fingers were still inches away yet the musky scent travelled all the way up to her nostrils. that triggered wheein, finally turning yongsun around.

yongsun gasped, eyes half open, drunk from the torturing pleasure wheein was giving. the apron soon flew over wheein’s shoulders and yongsun was already half way removing her shirt when wheein tugged it down.

“keep that on. don’t move. lean back,”

yongsun moved within a split second, not wasting any time. elbows on the cold marble, yongsun opened her legs to give wheein space between her legs.

wheein’s fingers hooked on the black gym shorts, pulling it down along with the underwear.

yongsun half laid on the counter, like a dessert made just for wheein. the smirk that tugged the corner of wheein’s lips scared yongsun.

what could she be up to?

wheein soon hovered her shoulders above yongsun in which the latter acknowledged by trapping wheein’s neck in her arms. shoulder shift while wheein brushed her fingers along yongsun’s inner thigh, settling near the wetness that had built after all the teasing. “you are so wet, unnie.”

unnie, babe– whatever, fueled yongsun in ways she couldn't explain. she spread her legs more, knees stretching in ways no ordinary office woman could do, only to be touched in the lightest manner.

“wheein,” yongsun buried her face in wheein’s neck, scents of sex and shampoo like liquor in her veins. yongsun trembled, every trace of invincible lines against her inner thighs growing the anticipation.

wheein traced the length of the transparent wetness that had spread not only on the mound but on the walls of yongsun’s inner thighs as well.

she was still so fucking slow.

yongsun’s lower lip was starting to swell and redden from her own constant biting and attempts to stay silent. wheein didn't even kiss her. strands of black hair stuck against yongsun’s smooth cheeks, some against her neck.

everything felt hot despite the cold marble biting her ass. the sweat coating her neck however didn't stop wheein from sucking on the flesh.

then wheein finally showed mercy. she flicked yongsun’s clit, albeit tantalizingly slow still, and started circling it below the pad of her index finger. every contact made yongsun gasp, the sharp intake of breath making her look weaker than she really was.

“shit– shit– right there, just right there wheein-ah.” wheein’s heavy breathing against her ear made whimpers pour out of her swollen lips. fingers were still teasing her, poking in only to pull out again. impatience spelled yongsun and with every buck of her hips, tears of frustration forming in the corner of her eyes.

and then, without fucking notice, wheein thrust a middle finger inside. the sound, the squelching feel– it was all so satisfying to her. yongsun’s elbows gave up, her whole top finally coming contact with the cold marble.

moans of satisfaction slipped out of yongsun’s lips. thank god wheein was finally done teasing.

wheein followed down, blanketing the older with her frame while her fingers moved inside and outside of yongsun’s warmth. lips taking all the mess of moans yongsun released, wheein’s knuckles hit yongsun with ferocity with every thrust.

yongsun’s breast moved along the jerks, a sight glorious for wheein. it didn't take her long to insert another finger and just like turning up the volume, yongsun’s groans and moans intensified. she couldn't even keep up with wheein’s kisses anymore.

few flicks and circles of her thumb against yongsun’s clit and she was gone. there was white, and bliss, and soon she felt warm sheets beneath her instead of the counter.

it all happened so fast. yongsun couldn’t remember how and when it happened but the devil that was wheein was gone. instead, she got herself a puppy who was kissing her cheek now and then, paws grabbing the blanket to shield both their bodies from the cold.

“i will not wake you up tomorrow if you end up oversleeping,”

wheein merely shrugged, the smile showing she did not really give a fuck.

  
** * **

  
“good morning,” yongsun’s voice in her ears woke up wheein. lips instantly curve into a smile. there was nothing better than waking up to yongsun’s shower of kisses against her cheek.

there was a smell coffee too.

“i’ve made you coffee. come out now,”

yongsun was clad with the shirt she wore last night, her black hair tied up in a messy bun. or maybe the loose strands were baby hair. wheein always teased her about it.

wheein savored a minute more of her pillows before sitting up. the sun was out but the curtains covered the blinding brightness. the moment wheein grabbed her phone, however–

“oh my god! i’m late!”


End file.
